


Substance

by sungabraverday



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canadian Politics, Gen, Justin Trudeau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Les Amis in a cafe talking about politics, and Marius having an unpopular opinion. In this case, he adores  <s>Napoleon</s> Justin Trudeau. Les Amis are less than impressed. Blatantly based on the 'to be free' scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substance

**Author's Note:**

> For Mary, because all my Canadian AUs are for her, and because we spent way too long contemplating how Les Amis would fit into Canadian politics. I am really sorry about this.

They sat around the back corner of the coffee shop, tables littered with half-finished coffee cups and talked about the news. The conversation turned to politics, as it was wont to do, and to the Liberal Leadership race, for that was the most interesting thing going on at the present moment.

Contemplating Justin Trudeau, Enjolras began. “You know, I don’t think he knows what he’s campaigning for. And if he doesn’t know that, then what is the point?” 

“He unites the people. Is that not enough?” Marius retorted, and all the attention in the room focused on him. 

“No,” Enjolras replied, “A recognisable surname is not enough by half, especially when his legacy is so divisive.”

“Trudeau is more than his father’s last name! He has made a mark of his own. He held is riding when so many of the Liberal caucus fell in the last election, and not even in a strong-hold riding. Is that an irrelevant achievement? He has called into question the Parti Quebecois’ draconian English language policies, and would it not be best, with the PQ in power once more, to have a leader from that province in the event of a referendum? He finds followers and supporters where previously there were none, and rallies donations in unprecedented amounts. He has lived across this country, has travelled and spoken with the people, and knows what they want. And yes, he’s young, but this generation needs that representation in the upper levels of politics in this country!

“And his father. You say he hurt our country? How so? He lead the federalists to victory in Quebec. He introduced the Charter of Rights and Freedoms into the Canadian Constitution and repatriated that document and made it Canadian once more. How is this a bad legacy to have? It is not. It cannot be.”

“So you would have him crowned, because his father was Prime Minister before him? And yes, you say his policies were so beneficial, yet Trudeau introduced the National Energy Plan and obliterated his support in the West! That is a dangerous legacy to hold close to your chest,” Enjolras said.

“He is not his father! His father had his flaws, but Justin is different, and what Pierre lacked, Justin has. He is plenty intelligent, and even more gutsy. He holds hard work, perseverance, and personal integrity in the highest esteem. He takes low expectations and surpasses them ten-fold. And charisma! Who was the last Prime Minister to have that? Certainly not Harper, or Martin before him. People are excited to be near Justin! He is the only viable option for escape from Conservative tyranny. It is not a coronation if he is democratically elected. And he will be, first in the Liberal party, and then to the PMO!”

Bousset sniggered in the corner, and Marius turned on him with truly alarming speed. ”Oh, so what’s better?”

“Substance,” said Combeferre.

Everything went still, and Marius sat again, his bold oratory discarded. “He has substance,” he pronounced stubbornly, but offered no clarification and the subject was as firmly dropped as an anchor.


End file.
